Legend of Zelda: The Cursed Sword Second Edition
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: Nobody knows the great Hero of Time.Nobody knows what he did, but he still lives. The only people who know about the Hero of Time is Zelda and Link.A sispicious girl meets Link at the pub, her motives are strange, and Link can't help but like her. LinkxOC
1. Hyrule

**Hyrule**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**Many people tell me how confusing the first edition of the first story is. Especially with the first few chapters acting like a video game that you have no control over. There were a lot of plot holes, and nobody really likes those, except me in comic stories; like Bob and George. So let me oblige you with this second edition of the story with more info. I hope you enjoy it. Go back to the first edition to see how miraculously stupid I was.**

Hyrule market was bustling with activity, it always was, but it being such a great day everyone wanted to make it to the market to buy things before anyone else. On the balcony of the Bombcu Bowling sat Link, his left foot dangling over the edge of the balcony and a twig in his mouth. On such a hot day his green hat was off and twirling around on his left hand finger. His bright blond hair glowing like the sun and getting ever so longer that the bangs were nearly covering his eyes.

Link laid his hat next to him and nibbled his thumb looking around at all the bustling people, so joyful in their activity. They don't even know I saved their lives once, he mused. No one knew about it except for Zelda and himself. Of course Zelda couldn't remember much of the details but she did remember who he was when he came back to see her. He glanced up next to the Happy Mask Shop towards the steps leading towards the church. No one else knew it, but the church was actually the Temple of Time and the Master Sword lay hidden in side of it. Link sighed, oh how he missed that wonderful blade. He was about the age he is now when he got it.

Link sighed and stood up, sweeping up his hat and forced it over his busy hair; pushing his bangs down to cover his eyes. He grunted and tucked his bangs under his hat and started down the stares into the main market. Tucking his hands behind his back he took large steps while whistling a tune he always heard his friend Saria sing. A chicken suddenly flew by making him nearly lose his footing; he quickly caught himself and jumped aside as a girl in an apron ran by. He laughed and quickly backed away from the busy plaza. He defiantly didn't want to be killed by a running chicken or a little girl. Link sank back in to the alleyways into a new pub.

It wasn't the first time Link had been to the pub, it was getting popular, especially for the men, giving them a place to relax and have a beer. Of course, in till their wives start looking for them. Link laughed to himself as he sat down, swearing that he would never get married. He ordered a beer and started to gulp it down, savoring the taste.

_Outside the pub…_

Her quiet step scared her as well as everyone else. Sometimes she had to make sure she was actually walking or her feet were there. She almost laughed at her foolishness but quickly slapped herself for it instead. She shouldn't be acting so foolish. She should pay attention to her master's orders instead; her mission. She silently opened the door, by accident, even when she knew there was a bell. The door tapped the door and the bartender glanced up from his conversation and waved at her.

"Come on in Michelle, take a seat!" the bartender yelled, his bright smile and husky voice making her smile. She couldn't help but smile, his kindness made her. Michelle silently walked in and took a seat at the counter while the bartender handed her a glass of Lon Lon Milk.

Michelle smiled again and took the glass. "Thank you." She said softly, fingering the glass and taking a sip. The taste soothed her and she relaxed, she didn't have to tense so much from this mission. She had nothing to worry about. Sometimes she thought the Lon Lon Milk was magical because of the things it did for her. She sighed like a weight was taken off her shoulders and twirled around on the stool. The took a sip as she surveyed her surroundings.

The pub was the same as before. Lanterns lined the wall leading up the staircase, candles burned brightly in the middle of every table. Open Lanterns hung from the ceiling to provide more light even from the two windows next to the entrance. About eight bearded men sat at a different table, some in pairs. Michelle smiled as the men noticed her watching and waved shyly at them, they waved back, there hands swaying about from the alcohol.

Michelle giggled then stopped as she saw a lone man sitting nearby in the corner by the window to the left of the door. His beer glass was empty and he was busy counting his rupees to see if he had enough to buy another. She smiled and tapped the counter to catch the bartender's attention. She bought a beer with her own rupees, slipped of the stool, and started to silently walk towards the young blond haired man.

The thud of the glass onto the sturdy wood table made his head shoot up from his rupees. "Want a drink?" Michelle asked, sliding the full beer glass over next to his empty one. He hesitated for a second; almost gawking at her, and then politely took the beer. She smiled at this and took a seat opposite him. "Name's Michelle, you?" she asked softly, her head rested in the palm over her hand. If her master saw her like this, what would he possibly say? She almost smiled at the thought, but thought otherwise.

He looked up from his beer, quickly swallowing it down to answer. "Um… My name's Link." He answered shyly, picking up his green hat that sat on the table and pulling it over his hair.

Michelle nearly gasped but covered her mouth. "Oh really…" she giggled to contain her surprise. "Funny name." she quickly replied.

Link blinked. "I guess it kind of is. Are you okay?" he asked, noticing her eyes wondering around like she was frightened.

Michelle quickly shook her head to focus and slipped off the chair. "Oh its nothing." She answered and walked towards the door to leave.

"I'll see you again?" Link stammered, still clutching his beer.

Michelle stopped and felt her hand start twitching but quickly hid it. "Oh yes, in such a small world that Hyrule is, I'm sure we will." She answered, not looking at him. "Sooner then you think." She murmured under her breath and slipped out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Forgotten Blood

**Forgotten Blood**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

_Hyrule field…_

Ignoring the strange encounter with the odd girl Link had excused him from the pub and headed out of the market out of Hyrule and to Hyrule field. It was getting late so he had to head off to Lon Lon Ranch to get his chores done and get some much needed sleep. Of course the ranch was where he lived, thanks to Talon and Malon he technically lived there. Since the last stable man left they had asked Link to work for them in exchange for a place to live. Link, of course, took the offer willingly and he had done that since. The day progressing of hanging out at the market sometimes bringing Lon Lon Milk to sell and then heading back to the ranch when it neared dark, did his chores, and fell asleep.

Link stared up at the twilight sky, his hands rested behind his neck with his elbows sticking out and whistling to himself the song Malon taught him 7 years ago. He was freshly 17 years old and proud of not being old like Talon. Malon was just one year younger then him but they were just friends, luckily. There was no way Link would ever get involved with a girl. He would probably kill himself. Link stopped whistling and smiled at the thought. Just a little bit farther and food would be in his belly, Malon's food, he smiled again at it.

_Lost Woods…_

She fingered the hilt of the blade gently; she could feel the strength of the darkness in it, pulling at her, willing her to pull it out of the stump it was sealed in. She knew she shouldn't, her master told her not to. Quickly she pulled her hand back to avoid the pull and walked around it instead, examining the blade.

The spot was hidden; no Kokiri dared entered the Lost Woods, from fear of turning into a Satofos from being lost. No one knew of the stump in the woods, the stump that held the blade. No one except herself and her master, her master was the one who told her. Secluded from the rest of the forest mostly, it was well hidden behind various tunnels in the large labyrinth. She had found it easily, following the darkness that radiated off the sword.

Anxious she reached her hand out again and gripped the hilt of the blade. The blade pulsed a dark purple and a dark energy shot at her sending her flying back. She collapsed onto the ground the wind knocked out of her from the sudden attack. She coughed and brought her hand to her mouth, blood was slowly seeping out of her mouth. She quickly wiped her lip, fear of noticing her own blood. The blood gone and now on the grass she glanced back up at the sword.

The blade itself was about as small as a foil but slightly bigger, the hilt was regular with the guards pointed off farther then usual. It looked like a T slightly but it was oddly shaped, like the T was backwards or lowercased and flipped. The hilt was a gleaming gold with a strange purple crystal in the hilt. If you looked close enough it looked like there was a cloud swirling around in the crystal as well.

After a while of staring at the sword she finally noticed she was breathing so fast her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. She calmed herself and stood up. She was still amazed by the attack from the sword; the moment she tried to pull it out it attacked her, a strange blade in deed. No doubt this was a reason why her master wanted her to get it. Of course, she couldn't give up easily on pulling the blade out. She had to do it in order to do her task. She walked back to the sword and clutched it tightly.

Dark energy pulsed out of the blade again, protesting angrily, she gritted her teeth and held on. The blade fought back furiously sputtering out flames of dark energy that seined her clothes and licked at her face. She screamed her eyes swirling with images the flames gave her.

_**The little girl coughed, sputtering out blood onto her bed, she stared to cry at the sight of it. At the sound of the crying her mother appeared at the doorway and quickly rushed over to her, patting her back soothingly as she coughed out more blood. Quite a serious disease she was born with, she was fed up with it. Her mother cooed to her trying to make her go back to sleep in order to rest. "You have to rest, my darling." Her mother said soothingly.**_

_**The girl shook her head furiously. "No! I don't want to! I'll have bad dreams again!" the girl screamed coughing out blood onto her pink night gown. **_

_**The mother sighed and ran her hand down her daughter's short and ruffled hair. From all the bad dreams the girl would always toss around in her sleep messing up her hair so the mother had cut it short to avoid messing it up. "I know, but you need to rest so you can get better." She said softly, pushing her daughter back down onto the bed. "I'll sing you a song? How about that?" she asked. The little girl looked at her and nodded slightly as she pulled the unstained covers over her nose. The mother laughed as she pulled off the blood stained covers and threw them over to a corner of the room. As she tucked in her daughter she sang a lullaby. After a few minutes the girl fell asleep. The mother blew out the candle and left the room.**_

She was thrust back again onto the ground with the same force. Except, this time, she had the sword clutched in her hand as she flew. Now she was hysterical as she fingered her shirt furiously with her hand feeling it soaked in blood or some kind of liquid. She screamed, fear creeping through her as she realized that the vision she had was real, the little girl was her and she had spat out blood onto her shirt. She continued to scream in till she realized she still had the sword in her hand, at that moment she threw it at a nearby tree in fear. Her master told her it was a cursed sword but had never said what he meant by it.

No doubt what she had went through was an example of how cursed it was. She only had to hold it for a little bit longer, and that was it. Fumbling with her shirt that was still covered in blood she tumbled back over to the sword. She grabbed it and proceeded out of the Lost Woods to complete her task.

_Lon Lon Ranch… an hour or two after before…_

Link brushed his hands against themselves and pulled his tunic back over his chest. After a while of doing his chores in the heat he had to pull off his tunic because of the heat, even when it was almost night-time. The heat in summer of Hyrule was sometimes unbearable. Each time since summer, of course, he had noticed Malon always watching him from her window chopping logs. It was a habit of hers, of course, their was nothing going on between them at all, or so he thought. Malon had her thoughts and he had his, her thoughts were probably dwelling on Link, while his, was dwelling on that girl from the pub.

Link sighed, brushing off a lock of hair that got in his eye as he leaned on the wood axe. The ranch was the same except for the recent growth in the number of horses. Only a few days ago a horse had a fawn that was a wonderful sight to be hold. Link even remembered holding the fawn in his arms as it flailed around from fear of the new world. Malon had laughed when it kicked him in the face with one of its hooves.

"Link! Time for dinner!" Malon shouted from her window. Link shot back to conscious and glanced up from where he stood near the barn looking at the window with Malon resting on its sill. Her elbow was planted on the windowsill with her chin rested in the palm of her hand, gazing at Link who had recently put his shirt back on. Link smiled and waved as he stood back up as he headed to the barn to put away the axe.

Time after time he wished there was another man his age in the house so Malon would stop staring at him like that. Link himself, in fact, was starting to fall for the red head. The way she looked at him, at times by accident, when the sun shown down on her making her red hair and eyes sparkle. At times he almost tripped and blushed when that happened. He sighed as he put the axe away and headed into the house for another dinner of fish(he caught at Lake Hylia) and Lon Lon Milk.

**Therefore, I updated. To the much esteemed pleasure of Mysti Queen. Thank you for the review and the compliment. This might answer a little of your questions, but not much because I want to keep it a secret in till the end. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	3. Dreams Afar

**Dreams Afar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

Link found him self screaming, out loud with sweat covering his body. Only once had he screamed from a dream, 7 years ago. His screams slowly died down as his eyes focused to the darkness and he remember where he was. Lon Lon Ranch, that's where he was, Link quickly shook his head furiously, sending beads of sweat out of his blond hair. He sighed and buried his face in his hands and fell back onto the soaked bed. Never had he had such a bad nightmare that woke him up screaming, except for the one seven years ago.

Link sighed, leaned forward again and rubbed his face with his palm, and then he suddenly stopped. Slowly he trailed his hand up his face to his eyebrows feeling the stern arch of them over his eyes. It was as if he found himself gaping at his reflection but he felt it, his hands trailing down he felt his stern jaw and his nose. Never had he realized he had grown so much. Seven years had really hammered down on him, he only noticed his muscles on his arms and legs grow, and his abs. Never had he realized that his face had changed from what it once looked like two years ago.

Collapsing back on the bed in the darkness he felt for the sides of the bed and clutched the sheets. Now, at times like these, he wished he wasn't alone. His heart thudded at the recollection of the nightmare he had. Instead of thinking about it he smacked his face and numbly fell back asleep from exhaustion from the day's chores.

_Hyrule Castle…_

Princess Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, gasped as her deep sleep was interrupted by her nightmare. She stared numbly out into the darkness, her arm outstretched to the left side of her bed, feeling for another body she had wished several times to be there. She felt nothing and glumly she hugged herself and rolled over to the edge of the bed. Before when she had nightmares when she was little she'd run to her parents sobbing and her father would soothe her back to sleep. The sudden truth about his death impacted her heart and she found herself sobbing.

Two years after Link came to see her when she was little the king of Hyrule died in his sleep; leaving his daughter, Princess Zelda, and his son, Prince Nohan, to tend to the castle's affairs by their selves. It angered her for him leaving them but even the king of Hyrule couldn't stop fate.

Zelda gulped down her tears and quickly wiped them away as she stood up on the bed. Even with it still being quite early she might as well get up. Numbly she felt around for the lantern near her bed, fumbling in the darkness she increased the oil and the little flame enlarged so she can gather her surroundings. Slipping nimbly out of her night gown she began getting dressed.

_Hyrule Market… Morning…_

Instead of wearing his usual green tunic and white pantaloons he decided to wear the brown tunic Malon made for him along with the brown trousers she also made for him. This time with no hat as well to mix up his clothing. With his hat gone he felt bald and hardly anyone recognized him as he stride down through the market that is except for one person who watched with legs crossed on the steps leading to the balcony he was sitting on the other day.

Link stopped in mid step and his head turned towards the direction of the person watching him. Smiling slightly as he noticed it was Michelle.

"Hello again Link, you look different." Michelle said, smiling as she adjusted her seating direction so her legs could point towards him, thanks to her wearing a skirt Link had a full view of what was under it.

Link gulped feeling uneasy from his view, his mind rattling about why the goddesses had to make it so bright outside and the sun right behind him. Link loosened his collar as he looked at Michelle. "Yeah… a friend… made me this." He said numbly as he stepped in front of the sun to block out any light.

"I hope your night went better then mine did." Michelle said fixing her position after much satisfaction from his reaction.

Link smiled slightly rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well, mine wasn't very enjoyable either I guess. How did yours go?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

Michelle sighed, her chin rested in her palm with her elbow rested on her knee. "Terrible, I had a nightmare about my past, it wasn't very enjoyable."

"What was it about?" Link asked curiously looking at her saddened face.

"Before, when I was little, I had a disease that made me vomit out blood. Every night I would wake up from constant nightmares and vomit out blood. I remember my mother singing me a lullaby to try and make me go back to sleep." Michelle explained, gazing away from Link and towards the sun. "My mother would cry because that happened to me. Then I met someone who said they could help me, a man, he said he could get rid of my sickness. I wanted my mother to stop crying so I said told the man I wanted it gone.

"As the man promised, the next day the sickness went away. However, when I went to tell my mother I was cured… I found her dead, covered in her own blood, or my own, I don't know. While I was crying over her body the man came out of nowhere and told me I had to keep my end of the bargain. I promised him that if he got rid of my sickness I would work for him, in other words be his slave. He did what I wanted; he got rid of my sickness so my mother would stop crying." Michelle paused, wiping away tears that disgusted her. "My mother stopped crying; actually she stopped doing everything else. The man killed her."

Link looked at her his eyes wide in astonishment. "What was his name?" he asked quickly, feeling defensive.

Michelle's mouth moved, not even forming words, and then she stopped looking towards Link. "It doesn't matter, he's dead now." She said glumly. "And I'm glad for that."

Link sighed as he watched Michelle turned her head away again. _Should I?_ Link wondered, his arm twitching daring him to wrap his arm around her to comfort her. What would she do if he did? Why would she do something bad, just a moment ago she showed him beneath her skirt, on purpose he knew? Link swallowed down his fear hard and cautiously slid his arm around her shoulder. Michelle didn't move so Link slid down farther in till his hand reached her other shoulder and rested there.

Little did Link know that Michelle was smiling quite evilly at the sign of his arm resting on her shoulders. "You're lucky." Link said suddenly. Michelle almost gasped as she heard him speak and looked towards him. "I didn't even know my mother or my father I just know they died in this huge war." He said glumly. Michelle continued to stare at Link's now sad face. Even with the etched features in his face that made him handsome she felt her sympathy reach out for him no matter how hard she tried.

Link nearly jumped as he felt Michelle's head rest against his chest. Link's face softened and his heart reached out for this poor hurt girl, his sensations on taking her for pleasure benefits clearly gone. Link wrapped his other arm around her and drew her close. Even when they slightly knew each other he knew she could feel the strange connection between both of them.

Link fingered his thoughts and carefully ran his hand down Michelle's long brown hair. "Would you like to stay with me for the night?" he asked, even if it was still broad daylight.

Michelle found she couldn't control herself. Clutching Link's tunic she nodded snuggling tightly towards Link enjoying the comfort no matter how hard she tried.

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. Aaron Son of Nabooru

**Aaron son of Nabooru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

_Nighttime… Hyrule Castle…_

The door creaked suddenly making the man behind it curse under his breath. The movement coming from inside of the room made him back down the stairs and gaze out towards the bed.

Zelda sat up on her bed and clumsily reached out for the lantern in the dark, she grasped the oil switch and the lantern went ablaze. She gazed around the room quickly; there was no one around her.

The room was the same, nothing was disturbed. A long wide window lay on the wall behind the head of her bed where the moonlight gazed in. Her dresser lay not far from the window the back against the wall. Her bed lay on the side of the room, opposite her dresser with the door near the foot of the bed.

Zelda quickly tore off the silky sheets from her body and slipped off the bed. She was wearing a night gown made out of thin linen. If someone were standing in front of her, they would see the perfect contrast of her body from the light from the lantern behind her. She hurried across the floor, her feet gliding bare foot under her, towards her dresser. She got to the dresser and looked towards the right of the dresser. She gasped.

It was a secret door that the King had planned to be added in just for Zelda. It was specifically for her to leave the castle and explore her surroundings, live the day as a peasant if she wanted to. The door was secretly applied along with the wall's wooden boards. The only way to open the door was from the inside or with a thin stick, which you lodge into the corner and push it to open the door.

The hidden door was open just a crack. Zelda hadn't used it since her father had died; she quickly grasped the door and tore it open. She peered through the door, leading down a flight of stairs; no one was there. Zelda sighed and quietly closed the door once again, she rubbed her eyes and glided back to her bed where she tiredly collapsed on top of it and fell asleep.

_Gerudo Fortress…_

The man who was peaking on Zelda rode on horse back as he hurried through Gerudo Valley towards the Fortress. When he entered the guards nodded at him, female guards. All Gerudos were female, relying on the people of Hyrule to send males in order to reproduce. A man of the Gerudos was born every 500 years and thus pronounced King of the Gerudos, except for recently, after the Dark Lord Ganondorf was born things had been different. However, all the Gerudos were still women of course, one wasn't.

"Aaron!" a woman called striding towards the man mounted on the horse. Nabooru, the current Queen of the Gerudos. Her hair was tied back in a high pony tail with a piece of cloth covering her quite large breasts. A large gleaming orange stone rested on her forehead with another red ruby just below her neck and above her breasts. She wore puffed out pants of red to go with her darkened skin. "Where have you been?"

The man named Aaron dismounted and whistled with his hands rested on the back of his head. "I went for a walk." Unlike anyone else in Hyrule Aaron was already dressed, his body covered in a brown leather vest covered in red and gold drawings to match with his hair. Like Nabooru and all other Gerudos, Aaron had bright red hair, except his was cropped short and his eyes a dark brown. His long brown cape was already latched onto his vest and furrowing behind him as the desert winds blew at him. As everyone Gerudo, because of the blazing sun in the desert Aaron had dark skin jus the same tone as Nabooru. "Is that a crime?"

Nabooru gritted her teeth and reached up on her tip toes to grasp Aaron's ear. "You were not going for a walk and I know that! I don't know what you were doing but don't do it again!" she shouted, feeling embarrassed from how tall Aaron was.

Aaron yelped as Nabooru tugged on his ear and brought him down to her height. "I can't promise that, mother." He replied innocently, wincing in pain.

It was true, Aaron was the son of Nabooru, his father… sadly… the Dark Lord Ganondorf. As it was ever since Ganondorf came into view he impregnated Nabooru and left for Hyrule Castle. After Nabooru gave labor she soon discovered that her child was not a girl but a boy.

Numbly, Nabooru let go of Aaron's ear, to much relief, and glared at him instead. "Then what were you doing that you can't live without?"

Aaron chuckled suddenly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that either, mother." He replied, stubbornly.

Nabooru grumbled about how stupid her son became under her breath. Suddenly she turned and stomped off, glancing over her shoulder. "Get back to your room, Aaron! If I see you gone again tomorrow I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Aaron crossed his arms numbly, ignoring the giggles from the entrance guards behind him. He didn't blame them for laughing, it wasn't the first time they argued, and it always ended up to become some amusement. Aaron chuckled again and burst out laughing too much of his own delight. The guards behind him continued to giggle; he didn't mind some other people fainted when listening to him laugh.

_Morning… Lon Lon Ranch…_

Michelle woke with a start, sun beating down behind her. She squinted, her eyes burning from the sudden light; she numbly glanced around her surroundings. She was in a room; she couldn't tell where it was though. Rubbing her eyes she sat up on the bed she laid on just before, she glanced behind her towards the window and crawled towards it. Gazing out she saw a barn, Lon Lon Ranch, no doubt about it.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, making Michelle jump. Quickly she turned around and saw Link walking up towards her in his usual green tunic. "Good to see you awake, Michelle." He said, smiling. Michelle stared and started to blush, his hat was off and he was smiling, giving his face quite a cute complexion.

Link walked over towards the bed and sat down on it gazing at her, his smile turning into a grin and his eyes burrowing making his face look seductive. Michelle couldn't help but giggle. Link's face returned to smiling and he distinctively reached out towards Michelle's waist.

Smiling Michelle rolled away, her dress opening up as she rolled across the bed. She got to the other side of the bed and slipped off as she headed for the door before Link could block her. Link bolted off the bed and headed for the door, quickly grasping the handle and sealing it behind his back. Michelle stopped, to late. Taken aback, Michelle turned to run again but felt Link catch her by the waist.

Link twirled her around and smiled down at her, his smile turning into a grin as he pulled her close enough so their hips locked. Michelle blushed a bright red and looked away, and then, suddenly, her blush faded away and her eyes went distant. "Michelle?" Link said, looking at her as she blankly stared towards nothing.

Suddenly her eyes readjusted and she grasped both of Link's hands, drawing them in front of her and grasping both of them tightly. "I want to show you something." She said and moved Link aside to open the door. "Come on!" she cheered pulling Link along with her as she headed for the stairs.

_o.O_

She knew what she had to do, the sword. Before she headed back to Hyrule to meet her victim she had headed back to the Lost Woods and stuck the Cursed Sword back into the stump. Her plan was going smoothly; all she needed to do now was to lure her prey towards the sword. She grinned in her mind, she was going to enjoy this, but deep down in her mind, she wished she didn't have to do it. She wished she didn't have to try and kill this kindest guy she had ever met. She spat and mentally slapped herself, she was acting foolish, there was no way she could actually like the guy! Or was there?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Lost Woods

**Lost Woods**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Thus the world is cruel because of it.**

**I'm really excited about this story but I'm not sure on what to do when it comes that Link is taken over by the Cursed sword, I'm sure it'll come to me. Sorry if I'm going fast but heck Ganon really wants to rule Hyrule.**

_Hyrule Castle…_

Aaron watched with earnest, his face concealed behind the door to Princess Zelda's secret escape. It was about a while till noon but Zelda was still trying to sleep even from the sun. He watched curiously as she moaned in annoyance from the bright sun. Aaron found himself smiling as he watched her move around from under her silk sheets. Last night's visit almost blew his cover, but after returning to his room on order from Nabooru he carefully sneaked out of the Fortress once again to try and catch one last glimpse of Zelda's sleeping form.

There was little sun in the room, the long curtains covered the window, but even the curtains couldn't block out the blazing sun that streamed through. Even from the little light Aaron had full view of Zelda who continued to moan and toss around. He didn't blame her, living as a princess was not fun. He almost felt like going into the room and taking her into his arms, his body pulsed in unrest for that chance; instead he grimly shook his head. There was no way he would be able to have that chance, no way. Aaron sighed and turned his head away, only to find himself glancing back up at the woman of his dreams once last time.

Zelda was now starting to grimly wake up, she sat up right on her bed with her legs slung over the side. Aaron nearly fell forward, oh how he felt like running his hand up her shapely thighs! Zelda yawned, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out. She got up from her bed and approached her dresser, as she did so she slipped off her night gown. Aaron found his body surging with delight; it was only a few times that he actually saw her undress. His breath came out in ragged breaths, he couldn't contain himself. He grabbed a small bar on the door and pulled it closed, making a click. Quickly, before Zelda opened the door and saw him he proceeded down the dark stairs back to the Fortress.

Zelda had heard the click from the door, she gasped and threw her hands over her breasts. Quickly she ran over towards the hidden door and pulled it open with a metal slap that lay near it. She opened the door and peered inside, there was no one there, again. It was the second time today that she heard noises coming from the hidden door, could someone be spying on her? She put it aside as she closed the door and continued to get dressed.

_Lost Woods…_

Link glanced around him, examining his surroundings. He knew where he was, he knew where Michelle had brought him. It was the Lost Woods, but why would Michelle bring him here? He glanced towards her; she was standing in the middle of a four way direction, behind her was where they came from, Kokiri Forest. Her head turned to either direction, left, right, and ahead. Unlike last time he had been to Lost Woods a fog had settled over it, making Michelle hardly even visible to him as he looked to her.

Michelle suddenly turned and grasped his hand in hers and veered left. Link followed earnestly as she dragged him along. Link felt a smile spread his lips as she held onto his hand, he like the feel of her skin against his, even if it was just her hand. Suddenly her hand left his, Link nearly gasped as he reached out to her again, he looked for her, but the fog made him lose her.

"Michelle?" Link shouted, whirling around, looking for the girl. "Where are you?" he heard laughter from behind and he reeled around, expecting to see Michelle but instead he saw a Skull Kid.

The Skull Kid looked at Link and laughed, its wooden grassy body shaking with its laughter, it floated, its feet nearly touching the ground, its arms hanging as it rattled side to side. Link stared, the laughter was annoying and how he hated Skull Kids' schemes. The Skull Kid laughed again and jumped at Link making him fall backwards. Link fell, but he never stopped, it felt like he continued to fall, he had fallen into a hole.

He continued to fall, never stopping. He thought it would never end, in till he found ground under him. Welcomed with a mouth full of dirt, Link brought his face back up and looked around, it was like a whole new section of the Lost Woods. Link spat dirt out of his mouth and coughed, it hurt, but thankfully to all his endless training his muscles kept the damage to a minimum. Link braced himself against the ground and jumped up, his stance cat like as he got to his feet and dusted his tunic off.

Link coughed again and glanced above him, there was the whole, light streaming through it, nearly blinding him. Link blinked and glanced around him, it was about the same as the Lost Woods above the hole. He could still hear the laughter from the Skull Kid above him. Link gritted his teeth in anger; it was the stupid Skull Kid's fault that he fell down the hole.

Link dusted his self off more and stepped forward, it was different. He had never noticed the hole before, and then again he would always head to the sacred grounds that he and Saria always played at. Link took steady steps as he walked forward, soon he found an intersection. Splitting off three ways, Link sighed and glanced around him towards all the different directions. Now what was he supposed to do? He glanced to his right and stepped towards it, maybe he could check it out, if it looked the right way then he would continue. Link stepped towards the left tunnel, taking small steps. Suddenly he stopped the sound of the laughter from the Skull Kid echoed through the log tunnel.

Link gritted his teeth and clutched his fist; the Skull Kid was really getting on his nerves! Link started to turn but suddenly felt a hand touch his back and shoved at him. Link gasped and fell forward, collapsing forward as he tumbled through the log tunnel.

The tunnel echoed as Link rolled forward, his head hitting against the log as he rolled. Suddenly he stopped, landing on his but as he stopped rolling. Link clutched his head in pain and anger, no doubt the Skull Kid and their schemes. Link gritted his teeth and got to his feet once again, glancing up to where he stumbled he stopped suddenly.

A sword, a plain sword with a gleaming silver blade rested in a stump not to far from Link. The blade itself was about the size of a regular foil with a handle of gold, its guards stretching out farther then it was supposed to. Link stared in amazement at the slender sword, it was irregular and he felt a slight longing to reach out and touch it. Link stepped closer and saw there was a small blue crystal in its handle.

Link's thudded in his chest as the longing increased, making Link step faster and closer towards the sword. Link finally reached the blade and his hand gingerly left his side to over nearby the handle. His hand was shaking with excitement, he really wanted, needed, to grab the sword. Link smiled, the edges of his mouth reaching the sides of his mouth.

Suddenly the laugh from the Skull Kid came from behind him. Link roared as he quickly reached out and grasped the sword, a weapon finally in his hands he whirled around to see the Skull Kid staring at him. Link whirled around with blade in hand, he brought it across his shoulder and cleaved through the Skull Kid. The Skull Kid suddenly stopped laughing, its head creaking as it looked at Link, its golden eyes glowing and shaking. Link stared in bewilderment as the Skull Kid slowly faded to ashes that joined the fog. He was amazed at what he just did, he killed the Skull Kid in utter anger! The sound of his voice as he yelled sounded in furious content to kill it.

Link almost dropped the sword in utter fear, but something deep in the back of his mind told him to keep it. He had no Master Sword now, so this blade would do well to replace it. He smiled, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears. He grasped the handle in his left hand and proceeded to where he dropped down from the hole. Now he needed to get to the ranch to get the blade a much needed sheath.

_Gerudo Fortress… _

Aaron sighed, he had returned to the Fortress and had yet another heated argument with Nabooru, she had found out he had escape shortly after going back to his room. He sighed again, his head in his hands as he sat at a table. All the female Gerudos around him were eating a much decent meal; say for the bridge and entrance guards. Some of the girls on the other tables watched him as he buried his face in his hands.

Aaron sighed again and stood up abruptly, at this rate Nabooru would place guards at the door to his room to make sure he couldn't escape back to Hyrule Castle. However, Nabooru still didn't know that he was going there to watch Zelda sleep. Now that he thought of it, it was rather foolish for him to be doing such things, he was only eighteen. He gingerly shook his head and lifted his leg over the bench as he started to leave the other eating Gerudos.

Stupid, and foolish, there was no chance. Aaron shook his head violently, why did he keep on thinking of her? He couldn't actually like Princess Zelda? It was when he finally looked up did he notice a Gerudo watching him, he stared back, his hand falling to his side.

She seemed suit for a guard, sort of, her muscles on her arms were taut as well as her face. Her clothing was slightly the same as Nabooru except her pants were less spoofed out then Nabooru's and it was purple. Unlike Nabooru the cloth covering the girl's breasts was a cloth with straps.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me?" Aaron asked suddenly, making the Gerudo jump, she apparently hadn't noticed. He sighed, holding his forehead.

"Sorry." She answered politely. Aaron looked at her again, he had seen her before, she trained often in the training grounds, she was good. The girl was only about two years younger then him, he sighed and shook his head again. What was her name? He couldn't recall… Kha… Kha something… Khatiti!

Aaron sighed again and started to walk, as he passed Khatiti he waved. "See you again, Khatiti." He said softly and continued to walk.

**That was exciting… sort of. Strange, Link found a sword!! YAY! But he killed the poor Skull Kid in anger! Oh no! Please review!**


End file.
